Devices having a large touch panel, such as a tablet device, are becoming increasingly prevalent.
Patent Literature 1 discloses detecting whether a palm touches a capacitive type touch panel by using the maximum detected value at a detection point and detected values of previous and following detection points, and generating no coordinate data when the palm touches the panel.